The Park
by b-Kaz
Summary: Sonny/Chad are 6 years old. What happens if Sonny is left in the park alone for a few minutes while mum's gone to buy ice-cream? What will happen in that short time she is alone? How is Chad involved? Fluff. In character. One-Shot.


**Sonny and Chad are both 6, cute little romane.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance**

* * *

"I'll go and get you your ice-cream sweetie; you can play here by yourself for a few minutes can't you?"

"Yes mummy, I'm _six _years old, I'm not a baby like cousin Portlyn!"

"Ok Sonny, remember, don't talk to any strangers honey."

"I know that silly mummy!"

Mummy walked away with a smile on her pretty face. I smiled and fixed my sun hat properly on top of my head. Someone got off the swings! I ran as fast as I could to it before someone else would get there. Just a little tiny bit more...I felt some weight on my shoulder and I fell to the floor, "get out of my way!" a very mean boy with nice, pretty hair said to me!

I looked at my knee, it stung a bit but there wasn't any bright red blood. I got up and looked at the mean boy swinging on the swing. How could he be so mean? I would go and tell him he was rude and not very nice, he shouldn't hurt anymore people. It's not right.

"You're very mean!" I stormed towards him with my eyebrows mushed together.

"What? Everyone likes me, I'm cute. Everyone says I am!" the boy said, defending himself with an innocent voice.

"You pushed me! Just because you're cute it doesn't mean that you're not mean!"

"HA! _Everyone _thinks I'm cute, even a girl I don't know at the park!" he smirked.

"That doesn't matter because you're rude!"

"I didn't do _anything_ to you!"

"You pushed me!"

"Well...I wanted to go on the swings!" protested the mean boy.

"It's not just you in the park you know, you have to share!"

"But _I_ wanted to go on the SWIIIIIIIIIINGS!"

"You have to wait or ask nicely."

"How do you ask nicely?" he was curious. There really was an innocent side to the mean boy.

"I'll show you. Get off the swings." I told him.

"NOOOO! You're trying to trick me!"

"Not everyone is evil and mean. People can do things because they want to be nice you know! Now do you want me to show you how to be nice or not?"

He pursed his cute lips and thought, his big blue eyes shining in the yellow light. "Ok fine! Only because you're cute." **(A/N I think that as kids, they'll be truthful because they aren't teens and they won't know what'll happen if they said their views on something like this.)** He slid of the swing and held it still for me to get on.

"OK. Ask me."

"I want to go on the swing." He smiled, his eyes going all big making me want to do what he wants.

"What's the magic word?"

"I want to go on the swing." He smiled the added, "Please."

"No, you're supposed to ask if you _can_ go on the swings, not say you want to go on it."

"But I _can_ go on the swings; I just have to push you off. What's the point in asking?"

"This is how you be nice!"

"Ok. Fine! Can I want to go on the swings, please?"

"Don't say you want to! Say 'can I play on the swings please?'"

"Can I play on the swings please?"

"Yes. Of course you can." I smiled and got off as he held the swings for me again.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For holding the swing still for me."

"That's the first time someone said that to me, thank you."

"For what?"

"For saying 'thank you', for letting me on the swings and teaching me how to be nice."

I smiled at the boy, what a difference you can make to someone's whole life by spending some time on them.

"You _are_ cute. With your looks but mostly with your heart." I grinned at him, for the last four words holding the sides of my summer dress and twisting around...looking at my pink sandals, too embarrassed to look at him. I felt something hug me very tightly but sweetly. And it had a very nice voice saying that _I_ could go on the swings.

"No, it's OK. I don't feel like going on it."

"You deserve something for your niceness; I should give you something back for helping me." He protested in a whiney voice, sucking me into giving him what he wants.

"No that's too much, would you let me feel you hair instead?" I asked shyly.

"You like my hair?" happily asked he.

"It looks really fluffy and pretty." **(A/N he has the same haircut as he does in the show)**

"Ok."

I timidly brushed my hand across his head, too shy to actually feel it. "Is that all? Are you scared of me? I don't want you to be scared of me..._can you not be scared of me please_?" he begged as if it meant his entire set of boy stuff...like cars. Both of his hands were wrapped around both of mine as he said the last sentence. I smiled and released my hands from his. I brushed my hand through his hair, it filling the gaps between my fingers. He closed his eyes and I carried on playing with his hair for the sake of seeing that smile on his face and because I liked it. A lot.

"Do you like it?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes. Like my teddies." I smiled at him then paused, my eyes going wide, "more than my teddies."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You should go on the swings." He said again.

"No. You learned how to be nice and that's your reward."

"Not even if I promise to push you?"

"Well..."

"Will you go on the swings, _pleeeeeeeeeeeease?_"

"O-"

"_For me?"_

"-kkkkk...yes." I smiled at him showing both of my dimples.

He held the swing for me again, and helped my climb on it. He checked I was safe and went behind me. I was scared he would push me too high. I would only swing by myself to the perfect height; this was all new for me. To my surprise he only pushed me a bit; the he slowly pushed me to my perfect height. My shoulders hung lose again and I let out a breath. I didn't know you could hold your breath like that!

He didn't make it go any higher and he kept pushing me and I giggled. It was so much fun with this boy, he could be really sweet! He knew how to make me happy, he let me feel his hair and he pushed the swings. I was laughing so much and trusting him I didn't realise that I had been swinging really high.

I screamed and shouted "help me!" My heart was racing really fast but he managed to stop it really quickly and run around to give me his hand. As soon as I was off the swings I found myself pulled into a hug that made you feel safe and protected.

"It's ok. You were doing fine, you only screamed because you knew you were high up. You had been going high for age's angel."

"Why did you do that?" I asked, my face red from being scared.

"You don't have to be afraid of something you have the capa...capa...capability of not being scared of." I didn't reply, i tried to stay focused on breathing.

"Do you want to go and sit down for a bit?" I nodded and he took my hand to take me to the benches. We didn't talk for ages, but I was coming back to normal again. My legs started to swing as usual. And I plunged deep into thought..."What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Do you really think I'm and angel?"

"Your heart is pure; you're so nice and helpful. I'm jealous of you." he said and sighed looking down at his lap, "You look like an angel sent from heaven."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Do you really think I'm cute and pretty?"

"Yes."

Now, _I_ looked down at my lap.

"What's wrong?"

"No one has ever said that to me before, everyone says that Tawni is the cutest and the prettiest at school. Only my family say that to me."

"Well people at your school must be very silly!" he said, I didn't realise but I had tears n my eyes. He wiped them with his soft fingers and pulled me up to my feet. Suddenly but very gently there were a pair of lips on my cheeks, and they lingered there for a while. "Your gorgeous." He smiled. "If Chad says you are an angel, you are an angel."

"Call me sonny."

"Like the sun, you remind me of the park."

* * *

**What do you think? I lke wrting stores where the charcters are young. Expect more of these types of stores from me...all genres and different ages 12 or even 5.  
Review...and I'll gve you virtual cookes! :D**

**x Hit or Miss? x**


End file.
